


New Fic Idea - PLEASE READ

by grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NonDisney, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/grinder-lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been planning this for a while now. I'd appreciate it if you checked it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fic Idea - PLEASE READ

So I’ve planning this for a while now. I love Disney and non-Disney musicals so much! So my next Steam Powered Giraffe fanfic is going to be a series of oneshots based on Disney songs and music from other animated musicals! I’ve been so excited to write these for ages now! I have a few ideas for oneshots but I was interested in suggestions too. So below I’m gonna leave a list of the Disney/NonDisney songs in my collection.

As I have ideas for a few songs, I’ll put those songs in Italics. You can still suggest me a fic idea for that song! I’ll see what I can do.And I'll split these into Hero / Villain songs too! Just leave a comment saying you're idea!

_**HERO / NON VILLAIN SONGS** _

A Whole New World – Aladdin

Prince Ali – Aladdin

One Jump Ahead – Aladdin

_Friend like Me - Aladdin_

Be Our guest – Beauty and the Beast

Something There – Beauty and the Beast

Tale as Old as Time – Beauty and the Beast

Belle – Beauty and the Beast

Go the Distance – Hercules

_The Gospel Truth - Hercules_

_Zero to Hero – Hercules_

I won’t say I’m in Love - Hercules

_Can You feel the love Tonight? – The Lion King_

Just Can't Wait to be King - The Lion King

He Lives in You – The Lion King 2

Upendi – The Lion King 2

Not one of us – The Lion King 2

We Are One – The Lion King 2

I’m Still Here – Treasure Planet

Once Upon a December - Anastasia

Journey to the Past - Anastasia

Kiss the Girl – The Little Mermaid

Part of your World – The Little Mermaid

Vanessa’s Song – The Little Mermaid

Under the Sea – The Little Mermaid

_Reflection - Mulan_

Make a Man out of You – Mulan

A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan

On my Father’s Wings – Quest for Camelot

_If I Didn’t Have You - Quest for Camelot_

Why Should I worry – Oliver and Company

_Perfect – Oliver and Company_

_Tarzan – You’ll be in my Heart_

_It’s tough to be a God – Road to El Dorado_

_Let It Go – Frozen_

A Very Merry Unbirthday – Alice in Wonderland

Listen with your Heart – Pocahontas

Steady as the Beating Drum – Pocahontas

Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas

Colours of the Wind – Pocahontas

_He’s A Tramp – Lady and the Tramp_

_A World Without Fences – Lady and the Tramp 2_

Always There - Lady and the Tramp 2

Where Do I Go From Here? – Pocahontas 2

 

_**VILLAIN SONGS** _

Friends on the other Side – The Princess and the Frog

Toxic Love – Ferngully

Mine Mine Mine – Pocahontas

Savages - Pocahontas

Love is an Open Door - Frozen (I guess it kinda counts :D Hans sings it after all)

Playing with the Big Boys Now – Prince of Egypt

_How Bad Can I Be – The Lorax_

Ruber - Quest for Camelot

Poor Unfortunate Souls – The Little Mermaid

In the Dark of the Night – Anastasia

Hellfire – The Hunchback of Notre Dame

My Lullaby – The Lion King 2

The Mob Song – Beauty and the Beast

_Gaston – Beauty and the Beast_

Be Prepared – The Lion King

 

 

 


End file.
